Muchitsujo Zairyo
by Mun Pai
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Sephiroth, Vincent returns to Wutai to see Yuffie. But when Vincent realizes that he has become a murderer, what will he do? The final chapter is up! Wai! rr please!
1. Prologue

Muchitsujo Zairyo  
  
Mun Pai  
  
(I don't own any of the FF7 characters...You guys know that though. Anyway, this is set after the game about 3 years or so. Enjoy!)  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Sephiroth was dead...Shinra had disappeared off of the face of the Planet. Jenova was no longer a threat. Avalanche had been named heroes...But now all eight of them led normal lives. The three remaining Turks were still together, but were no longer enemies of Avalanche.   
Cloud had proposed to Tifa soon after they defeated Sephiroth. Of course, Tifa accepted eagerly. Everyone knew how much they loved each other, so they were happy for them. The two of them were going to help Mideel rebuild their village after their honeymoon. Both of them seemed to have a bright future ahead, and were looking forward to it with great expectation.  
Barret decided to return to Corel with Marlene and Elmyra. He thought that the best thing for him to do would be to help the people of his hometown rebuild what had been lost in the fire so many years before.   
Cait Sith had been long since shut down, so, all that remained of him was Reeve, who was helping the population of the Slums rebuild their lives and find new homes.   
RedXII returned to Cosmo Canyon to become the guardian and do further study on what Bugenhagen had been working on for so long. Even though he was still so young, he knew there was much he had to do for his homeland, and he wanted to do all that was possible.   
Cid and Shera had gotten married almost one week before Cloud proposed to Tifa. The two of them decided that they would try to go to space for their honeymoon, even if they did not get there until ten years from then. Cid began a new foundation for the further study of the space frontier, and many of the people of Rocket Town were eager to help him accomplish his life long dream.  
Yuffie immediately returned to Wutai, and was helping her father, Godo; turn it back into what it used to be before Shinra came. She knew that the tourists would probably never stop coming, and she did enjoyed seeing them come a little...Yuffie was glad that Wutai was no longer looked at as only a 'tourist trap' and was now something great again.   
The eighth, and final member of Avalanche, however, had done nothing to help rebuild people's lives or cities. His name was Vincent Valentine. After helping defeat Sephiroth, Vincent was unsure of where to go, much less what to do. He still knew that he had to atone for his sins...But he was unsure of how to even do that. On the day Avalanche disbanded, he told the others that he may run into them again someday. Vincent went missing soon after that.   
No one was really sure what had become of Jenova, but the ones who had been affected by her knew that she was still out there somewhere...  
End of prologue! I know, kinda short...But the chapters will be long, I can tell you all that! I bet you're all like, 'so what's this thing about?' Well, you'll see in the first chapter!!!!!! 


	2. Furui Tsumi

Muchitsujo Zairyo  
  
Chapter One: Furui Tsumi  
(I hope everyone liked the beginning! Here's the first chapter!)   
  
The soft padding of a chocobo's feet was the only sound that a black haired gunman heard as he rode across a grassy field on the very chocobo that was making the noise. He could see the city of Wutai coming into view, but he had no idea why he decided to go there. Perhaps he thought it was a good idea to go and visit that young materia stealing ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, just to see how she was holding up, and how his hometown was doing in rebuilding.   
His long raven colored hair whipped about as he made the chocobo pick up the pace. Both his human hand, and the bronze claw that replaced his left hand grasped the reins tightly as the chocobo raced through the field.   
The gunman's appearance had not changed a bit over the three years that he had been out of the Shinra mansion...Obviously his hair had grown, in fact it was now all the way to his waist, which gave him an even more menacing look than when he was in Avalanche. His ruby eyes were still frozen like ice. The pale skin he had always had remained nearly white and held no wrinkles at all.   
As he passed a farm, a little boy gave him a strange look; a look of distrust and uncertainty...The gunman received looks like that often ever since he began traveling alone. He knew exactly why he got these looks; his old sins. If he had not committed them, he never would have received the bronze claw that often burdened him by not wanting to work right any longer and becoming too heavy for him to carry around like a normal arm. The gunman wondered why the claw had suddenly begun to get too heavy for him; after all, it had barely bothered him when he received it thirty-three years before.   
Once he entered the city, he dismounted his chocobo and put it in a stable near a hotel that he decided he would stay at that night. The gunman had no luggage to worry about, except for his gun, the Death Penalty, which he always kept close to him in case any danger should come his way.   
Wutai was nothing like he had remembered it when he went there with Cloud, Yuffie, and Aeris three years before. It was more like it was when he lived there as a child, which only gave the area a nostalgic feeling about it. When the gunman saw a woman run by wearing the traditional Wutain kimono and her hair all waxed into place atop her head, he thought of a girl he had a crush on when he was twelve. She looked exactly like that girl he saw, but the gunman knew that it was not her.   
Finally, the gunman found Yuffie's house, which he remembered was near a pagoda and close to the Da Chao Mountains. The house, he remembered, used to be a shrine to Leviathan, but was no longer that. He could not very well just barge in, so he rang the prayer bells that someone must have let remain there after the old shrine was sold to Godo, who made it into his family home.   
After the gunman waited for about two minutes, the door to the house slid open and out walked a young woman wearing a dark green kimono with orange carp embroidered on it. Her dark hair lay on her shoulders, but she held an ornament in her hand, so the gunman assumed that she was going to put it up. The girl's dark grey eyes shined up at him. Suddenly, a wide grin formed on her face.  
"Oh my God! Vinnie?!" the girl exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced the gunman, "It's really you! Know how I can tell? It's because you didn't say 'hello' when I opened the door! You were always so quiet when we were in Avalanche together, remember?" The girl released him and looked him over.  
The gunman's expression did not change, "Yuffie, it's good to see you again after three years of being on my own...You've certainly grown." he said to her, "You're turning out to be quite the young lady."   
Yuffie blushed slightly, "Vinnie, you haven't changed a bit! Gosh...You know what? I'm nineteen now! Hehehe...Cid can't call me a kid anymore, huh?" she said, "Anyway, come on in, Dad isn't home right now. Boy, will he get a surprise when he sees you here!" She continued to talk as she led him into her house and into a reception room. The two of them sat down and Yuffie began to ask all sorts of questions. "So, what have you been doing for the past three years? Do you have a girlfriend? Have you seen Cid? Or Cloud? Him and Tifa are married now, you know."  
Vincent looked to the floor, "No...I haven't seen any of the others ever since I left." he began, "I've basically just been wandering around the Planet. I really don't have a purpose for it. And, no, Yuffie, I don't have a girlfriend." Truthfully, Vincent had hoped to meet with the others before, when he was wandering. But it seemed that everywhere he went, he could never find them. Only when he went to Wutai did he find Yuffie.   
The ninja nodded, "Well...I bet I can get Cid over here to see you! I know what good friends you two used to be." she said, "Vinnie, it really is great to see you again." Yuffie gave him a warm smile and went to go find her PHS so she could get Cid on to talk to Vincent.   
It was true that Vincent and Cid had been great friends during their time together in Avalanche; the gunman just hoped that it would remain like that when he saw him again. He knew that he, himself had not changed at all, but he wondered if Cid was any different. After everything that he and the others had been through, he could not help but wonder if any of them no longer wanted to see the other members of Avalanche...He would not blame them if they did. After all, he spent most of his time trying to escape his past anyway.  
Yuffie came back in, holding the PHS up to her ear. "Yes, Cid, Vinnie's right here!" she said into it, "I'll put him on for you. What? Oh, you're gonna come down? Great! I guess we'll just wait then...You'll talk to him when you get here? Ok then, see you later." She turned it off and rolled her eyes. "He said he'd just hop in his new airship and come down." she explained to Vincent.   
The gunman nodded, "All right. Say, Yuffie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know if there's a girl around here named Wakaba? She'd be around fifty or sixty." he asked, still thinking about the girl he used to like.  
Yuffie frowned, "She used to live in Wutai...But, uh...Dad knew her too, she died last year though. She never said anything about you...Why?" she replied to him, slightly confused.   
Vincent shook his head, "Um...No reason." he mumbled. Everyone from his past had died...Lucrecia, Hojo, Sephiroth, and now Wakaba as well. There were only two people who were still there...Jenova and...Yuffie's father, Godo.   
  
End chapter one! Well, as you can see, it's turning into a Vincent and Yuffie thing! I had a feeling it might turn into that...Maa ne...Please look forward to the next chapter! 


	3. Koroshite...

Muchitsujo Zairyo Chapter 2  
  
(Hi everyone! Just to let you know, I am reading the reviews...I'm soooo sorry that I have been lazy and not posted this chapter. O_o I hope you'll forgive me! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Yoroshiku!)  
  
By the time Yuffie's father, Godo, returned, it was quite late at night. Vincent decided that he would stay up and wait for him, but Yuffie went to sleep.   
  
It was silent in the house, all Vincent could hear was the soft chirping of a cricket outside. Sitting in the house reminded Vincent all too well of what life was like for him during his childhood. At that moment he really did not want to think about something like that. He had tried to forget all of his past during his thirty years of imprisonment in the Shinra mansion...But it refused to go away. It was one of the few things that still haunted him constantly, that, and one other thing...  
  
Vincent shuddered; he would rather die than even think about that. It was something he had never told anyone about...In fact, the only person that even knew about it was Lucrecia. Of course, seeing as how she was dead, she could not tell anyone about it.   
  
He sighed and gazed out the window. The sky was beautiful that night. The moon was full and bright...It shone almost an orange color.   
  
Suddenly, Vincent began to feel very tired. His eyes began to shut, and before he knew it, he was asleep.   
  
***  
  
Vincent awoke the next morning to find himself in a bedroom. How did he get there? Noisy, frightened conversation came in from the open window. He stood up and went to the window, looking out at a group of people crowding around a spot near a pond. The people out there seemed to be very frightened.  
  
The gunman quickly went out there, he had no need to get dressed, for he had slept in his clothes. He found Yuffie and asked her what was going on.   
  
"A woman was killed here last night...See that?" she asked, pointing at a wall covered in blood and scratch marks, "She was killed right over there..." Her voice was a little shaky as she spoke to him.  
  
Vincent frowned; who could have done such a horrible thing? No one wanted this anymore, they all wanted peace...He brought up his hand to push some of his unruly long hair and gasped; his glove was covered in blood...  
  
Had he killed the woman? How could he have if he was asleep almost the entire night?   
  
Yuffie looked up at him, "What's the matter?" she asked, apparently, she did not notice the blood on his glove. Her eyes shone with great concern for him.  
  
Vincent shook his head, "No...It's nothing." he lied, not wanting her to know about the blood at all. His heart beat blared like a bass drum as he stared nervously at the blood on the wall...He knew now that he had killed her...But did not want to believe it.   
  
The gunman made up his mind to leave Wutai that night, so that he would not be able to murder anyone else...But if they found out that he killed him, he would not be able to leave so easily, and this created a bit of a problem. What if Yuffie found out? She would tell the other members of Avalanche about him for sure. It was then that Vincent knew that his life was falling to pieces right in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
Things were beginning to remind him more and more of the past...Of Lucrecia, and of Hojo...Although he did not want to remember Hojo at all. The murder struck him as odd, because he did not remember even waking up after he fell asleep the night before...And yet he knew that he had done it. He could almost see Hojo, down in the depths of Hell, laughing at him and telling him what a monster he was for murdering that poor innocent woman.  
  
(End chapter two! Sorry it took me soooo long to get this thing up! _ 


	4. Hidoi na Omoi

Muchitsujo Zairyo chapter 3:   
  
(Eeeeeeeeeeeeh! I'm soooo sorry that it's taking me so long to get these things up and running! I feel so bad...But really I've been busy lately...Anyway...Here's chapter three! Yoroshiku!)  
  
Vincent and Yuffie went back to the house as the crowd drifted away from the horrible sight. Yuffie seemed worried, for she talked non-stop about the murder, while Vincent stared at the ground, not listening to a word the ninja said. He just did not want to believe that the murderer was him. Why would he just have done it anyway? It did not make sense...Vincent had never gone out and killed some innocent person for no reason before. Then, a strange thought crossed him...What if it was his lust to kill? After all, he was once a Turk, and the things that Hojo had done to him still had a strong influence on the things that he did.   
  
"Ne, Vincent, are you even listening?" Yuffie asked him, breaking his train of thought. Her voice held a tone of irritation as she spoke, something Vincent had heard from her quite often.   
  
The gunman sighed, "I'm sorry Yuffie...I was preoccupied. What did you say?" he said softly as they neared the door. It was hard to focus his thoughts on just one thing; it was as though his mind was being torn five ways at once.   
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I asked you who you think did it!" she replied, "Jeez...It's not like you not to pay attention to what other people are sayin'! What the heck is wrong with you?" She frowned as she slid open the door.   
  
Vincent frowned as he listened to Yuffie's question. What could he say? He could not tell her that it was him after all. "I have no idea, Yuffie." he lied and walked in, with Yuffie following behind him. He hoped that the answer he gave her was good enough, for he did not know what else to say. The sounds of their feet hitting the tatami mats were the only sound that Vincent could hear. He concentrated on it, and tried to forget everything else that was happening around him. Of all the things to happen, this was definately not a good one. Why he could not control his own decisions he did not understand. Killing of the innocent was not something that he had ever done before. All the people that he had killed deserved to die...Except for that woman.   
  
The only thing he wanted to do now was to forget everything. Ever since he was locked away in the Shinra mansion, that was all he wanted to do. Yet now that he had helped Cloud and the others, his life seemed to have some purpose. What it was, he did not know. It drove him mad trying to discover it, so he tried not to think about it at all...However, when he was around Yuffie, all he could think about was what he had done in the past. Yuffie reminded him so much of Lucrecia...But why was that?   
  
"Vinny, are you sure you're all right?" Yuffie asked him, pulling him away from his thoughts, "You look pale..." There was great concern in her dark eyes, and in her voice. Vincent found himself wondering why she was worried about him.   
  
Vincent waved it off. "Yes, Yuffie. I'm fine." he said, irritation slipping into his voice, "I've decided that I can't stay here anymore...I'm going to leave tonight."   
  
Yuffie gave him a strange look. "You can't just leave now!!! You only just got here! Cid's coming today...I know that you two used to be good friends!" Her tone went from concerned to desperate...It seemed like she needed him there...  
  
'Why?' Vincent thought to himself, 'Why is she so intent on keeping me here? I'll probably just go murder more innocent people...' He said nothing to Yuffie...It was true that he did want to see Cid again, but he did not to cause any more trouble to the people of Wutai. This was one of the few times in his life when he did not know what to do.   
  
"Vincent, aren't you going to answer me?" Yuffie asked, getting a little angry now.  
  
The gunman looked down at her. "I'm sorry..." he said, "I suppose I'll stay one more night, but after that, I must leave." He knew now that she probably thought that he was the murderer...Since he was acting this way. But he did not want to tell Yuffie that she was right...He did not want her to hate him.  
  
What could he do now?   
  
  
End chapter 3!  
(Well? I know it might be kinda short! ;;; But deal with it, ok? At least it's finally here, ne? XDDD What does everyone think?   
Please look forward to the next chapter! Yoroshiku!) 


	5. Tasuketai

Chapter 4  
  
(Maa...Oo;;;;; Thanks for all the great reviews! I am reading them ne...Just so everyone knows...^_^ It always makes me happy to see 'em. Anyway, here's the 4th part!)   
  
Later that day, Cid arrived with a big grin on his face. He did not look much different from how Vincent remembered him. The three of them were seated in Yuffie's living room, talking about what had been going on after the defeat of Sephiroth.  
  
"Vinny, you haven't said anything about what you've been doin'." Cid grumbled, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Vincent sighed. "I haven't been doing much." he said, "Just wandering the Planet." He tried to forget about the woman and concentrate on what was happening at that moment...But it was no use. It seemed as though the woman's ghost hung right over him. He had never worried so much about killing before, however, this was different. The woman had commited no crime.   
  
It was just another sin that he would have to atone for.   
  
Cid nodded slowly. "Must be damn great..." he mused, "I'd never be able ta do that...What with me an' Shera an' all." He grinned and gave Vincent a friendly punch on the shoulder. "What about you? Ever got over that broad from whenever it was?"  
  
The gunman rolled his eyes. "You mean Lucrecia." he said and glanced at Yuffie, "I will not ever forget her...She's too dear to me." The entire time he spoke, he stared at Yuffie. Was he falling in love with her? It did not seem likely...But he felt in his heart that it was happening. Maybe he could finally get over Lucrecia.   
  
Yuffie smiled. "Was she nice? You barely ever talk about her!" she exclaimed, her voice high and squeaky.   
  
Vincent looked up thoughtfully. "She was very nice, Yuffie." he replied, "However, I do not wish to talk about her." After that, he was silent. He did not want to remember Lucrecia...It was far too painful for him. The things that had happened because of their affair...The person who was created out of it...He wanted to forget about that most of all.  
  
That person...  
  
The one he had helped defeat...It seemed as though it had only happened seconds ago when he thought about it. The more Vincent thought about it, the more it hurt him. He knew that if he had not helped Cloud and the others though, he would have regretted it. But still...To see his own son be killed by his companion? Was it really worth it?   
  
"Well...If you don't...I won't force ya!" Yuffie said with yet another smile. She seemed so happy...But she did not feel happy at that moment. All this time, she had been watching Vincent...And something in his eyes just seemed sad. She wanted to know what was bothering him, but she was not about to ask him about it in front of Cid...  
  
Why was he always so sad anyway?   
  
Yuffie never understood what bothered him so much...She assumed that it was Lucrecia...But no one knew for sure. There was no one she could ask about it either; all the people from Vincent's past were dead now. Yuffie wished with all her heart that there was something she could do to help him get through whatever it was that upset him...But at that moment, there was nothing she could do.  
  
She did not know what to do...  
  
  
End part 4! ^___^   
  
(Well? How was it? ^^_ flounder face lol! Uh...anyway reviews!!! OO) 


	6. Otousan

Muchitsujo Zairyo  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Woot! Thanks to all the reviewers! ^___^ Maa...Here's the next chapter! The plot thickens...sort of...lol)  
  
Yuffie opened her eyes in a flash. It was the middle of the night. Cid and Vincent were in the guest rooms...She was glad that she had been able to convince Vincent to stay longer. However, she still could not figure out what had been bothering him the whole day...Ever since they had seen that woman's body, he had been acting strange.   
  
Had he been the one to kill her?  
  
The young ninja shook her head as she sat up, unable to sleep. She knew that Vincent would never kill an innocent woman...Would he? Why was she having doubts about him now though?   
  
Yuffie sighed and got out of bed. She gazed out her open window...It was a full moon that night. A very bright one at that. It was very romantic looking, and Yuffie wanted to share the view with someone she loved...Namely Vincent. It had taken her a while to realize that she was falling in love with him, but now she knew she was. How could she ever tell him though? She knew that Vincent still loved Lucrecia dearly...  
  
Suddenly, she heard a strange noise come from her father's room. Yuffie frowned...It sounded as though someone was in there with him...Trying to harm him. She grabbed the Conformer and ran to her father's room. Yuffie opened the door and screamed when she saw what was happening.   
  
Someone was in there, strangeling Godo. His hand glinted in the moonlight, which Yuffie thought was strange. She looked around, there was blood all over the walls and on the floor. Appearently, Godo had been severely wounded by this person as well. The man threw Godo down and then picked up a gun...It was the Death Penalty. He fired two shots into Godo's chest.  
  
Yuffie stood there in shock; the man who was killing her father was Vincent.   
  
But why? Why would Vincent do such a horrible thing? Perhaps he had gone insane...Yuffie shook her head; he was fine all day long...So why all of the sudden would he do this?   
  
"Vincent! What the hell are you doing?!" Yuffie screamed as she ran in, knocking Vincent to the ground. She had never felt so angry...Now she could never forgive Vincent. How dare he do such an awful thing? Yuffie hated him now...  
  
Vincent said nothing. He stared at her with wide, crimson eyes. His long, black hair hung in his face. Suddenly, the gunman pushed her off of him and shot up. He gave her one last look before he ran out of the house, leaving his gun and his headband in Godo's room.   
  
Yuffie sat on the floor next to her father's body. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him...What Vincent had done was beyond belief...  
  
It reminded her of Sephiroth.  
  
Why on earth would Vincent want to continue Sephiroth's legacy though? This was all too much for Yuffie to think about at that moment. Nothing made sense to her...Vincent's strange actions...And now the sudden murder of her father.  
  
She wanted everything to just be a nightmare...  
  
But she knew that it would not be.   
  
  
  
(Wai! Well...Now things are starting to get interesting, aren't they? lol! Please look forward to the next chapter!) 


	7. Zairyo

Muchitsujo Zairyo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Maa! Thanks again to all that reviewed! ^___^ I'm glad that people are reading this...I wasn't sure what everyone was going to think when I first put it up here ne. Anyway, here's the next chapter!)  
  
Vincent ran from Yuffie's house as fast as his feet would carry him. Not even taking time to get his chocobo, he left Wutai altogether. He ran barefoot through a field and finally into a forest that began near one of the many mountains around Wutai. Once he got in the forest, he fell down, gasping for air. His long hair hung wildly around his waist and in his face, after all, he had left his head band in Yuffie's house...  
  
How could he go back there now?   
  
He stared into the night sky and felt, for the first time in thirty plus years, tears forming in his eyes. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him...After all, he had not cried in such a long time. But it was too much for him...He had been the one to kill the woman, and he had killed Yuffie's father. But why had he done it?   
  
The gunman slammed his claw into the dirt and let out an angry moan. Nothing ever went right in his life...He knew that...Ever since he had joined Shinra and became a Turk...Nothing.   
  
"Until I met Yuffie..." Vincent mumbled to himself, tears falling freely from his crimson eyes. It was true, he admitted it now...He loved Yuffie with all his heart and it was not just because she reminded him of Lucrecia. Something about her was just enchanting, even though she was so much younger than he was. How would anyone understand his feelings though? He figured that everyone in Avalanche thought he had no emotions and could not love ever since the incident with Lucrecia so long ago...But if that was the case, then they were wrong; very wrong. He was capable of loving someone...He had just never felt that he loved anyone after Lucrecia.  
  
But now there was Yuffie...  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes; he was angry with himself. "And now I've ruined any chance I had with her." he sighed. After all this time, he felt as though he was going to go crazy...Or kill himself.  
  
That was all he wanted at that moment...He just wanted to close his eyes and die. But he knew that the things Hojo had done to him would not allow it. Vincent knew that he was damned to living like this until he could manage to get the courage to kill himself...Or atone for his sins.  
  
He saw himself dying before he atoned for any of them though.   
  
The entire situation was unbelievable...Why did he kill Yuffie's father? Godo had never done anything...Then again, neither had that woman he had killed earlier.   
  
Vincent frowned; would this happen every time he tried to see one of his old friends? Would he kill someone that was close to them? He shuddered at the thought.  
  
/You just can't stand it, can you, Vincent?/  
  
The gunman's eyes widened as he heard the voice ring in his ears. He glanced around cautiously, searching for the holder of the voice.  
  
/Oh, no...You can't see me...But I'm right here with you./  
  
"Who are you?!" Vincent shouted, not caring if anyone was near to see him like that...Covered in blood, ragged, and tired. Now he was talking to some none-existent person. Was he really going crazy?   
  
/My, my...You know quite well who I am...We've only been together for thirty-three years!/  
  
It was then that Vincent recognized the voice...  
  
The creature he was talking to was a part of himself...  
  
It was Chaos.  
  
(MWAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! I love doing this! *evil* Is that what everyone expected? I hope so! XD) 


	8. Yuffie no Kimochi

Muchitsujo Zairyo   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
(Wai! I've almost got 20 reviews! XDDDD Thanks so much everyone! I really appreciate it! I'm glad people take time out of their day to read my ficcies! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Yoroshiku!)  
  
Slowly, Vincent opened his eyes. Apparently, he had fallen asleep at some point in the night. He sat up and looked around; it was still dark and he was in the same spot he was in when he had fallen down...Chaos had not taken over.  
  
Suddenly, he realized that his hair was blocking his vision more than usual. He ran his human hand through it, but that did not help; it just fell right back to its original position. He needed his bandana. Vincent sighed; he did not feel like fighting with it at that moment. In fact, he did not feel like doing anything...He just wanted to die.  
  
/You know...I could help you./  
  
It was Chaos again.   
  
Vincent leaned back against the tree and sighed once more. "Leave me alone." he moaned. He was tired and annoyed. Why did Chaos have to bother him all the time? Not in thirty-three years had he been totally alone. He wanted to have complete solitude...However that was something Hojo had cursed him with...He could never keep his own thoughts to himself. There were always people listening...Even if it was Chaos. Vincent had never enjoyed the company of the beast, and often wished it would go away...Of course, that only made Chaos mock him more.  
  
/There's still that girl in Wutai...We have to kill her...That's why you came here. And since that pilot is there too, we might as well kill him./  
  
He shook his head slowly. "I did not come to Wutai to harm anyone." he said softly, "I came here to see Yuffie." He knew that Chaos would try this, and so now he was trying to push him away. Vincent did not want to have to battle his demons forever...But most important of all, he did not want to hurt Yuffie or Cid.   
  
/Yes...You love her...Why not take advantage of her?/  
  
The gunman squeezed his eyes shut, as if to shut out Chaos. "I would never do such a horrible thing to her." he said sternly, "Nothing you say will make me change my mind." He could not let himself give in to Chaos...If he did, then he would probably kill her.   
  
/You're right. Everywhere we go, we take lives...First Lucrecia, then your son, that girl, Yuffie's father.../  
  
"Leave me alone!" he screamed, clutching his head with his right hand; his claw was refusing to work...  
  
But was it true? He knew that it was his fault Lucrecia had died and that it was his fault that Sephiroth was even born in the first place. So, it was true...Chaos was right...Why did it seem like he was always right?  
  
Everywhere Vincent went, people were always getting hurt. For so long, nothing in his life had gone right. It seemed that ever since he and Lucrecia had made love to each other, his life had begun to tumble down hill...But when he met Yuffie, he thought that he might have a chance to change his life. He thought he could make things better...But now there was no chance of that happening. He knew that Yuffie would never forgive him for murdering her father like that.   
  
/See? Even you admit that I'm right...We should go back to Wutai...And you should let me kill her./  
  
Vincent's eyes shot open and he stood up. "I will not do as you say!" he said, very angry, "I'm going to get as far away from Wutai as I can." He started running as fast as he could. But before he could get very far, he felt someone grab his wrist. He broke free from their grasp and turned around...  
  
It was Yuffie.  
  
What could Vincent do now?  
  
"W-Why did you come out here?" Vincent asked, startled. He did not understand what drove Yuffie all the way out there...Perhaps she had come to kill him...But how had she found him? Vincent was amazed at the ninja's stamina, however, he was not sure if her coming out there was such a good thing or not. He wanted to love her, he wanted to hold her so much that it made his chest hurt...It was his own fault, though, that now he could not do so.   
  
Yuffie glared up at him, her grey eyes red and puffy from crying. She held the Conformer in her right hand and was breathing hard and fast. "Vincent..." she said, "Why did you do it? Why did you kill my Father?!" Her tone was a very upset and desperate one...But she needed no reason to kill the murderer of her father. She wanted revenge and she wanted it now.   
  
Vincent looked away from her, too ashamed of himself to meet her eyes. "I know this may sound strange..." he began, "However, it was Chaos...He took over without having to transform. It was he who killed your father, and that other woman...I will understand completely if you do not believe me." At that moment, that was all Vincent could say. He did not want to lie to her, so he gave her the flat out truth.   
  
The ninja rolled her eyes. "That's bull!" she snapped, "After all this time I thought you were my friend, now I see the true Vincent! You probably just came here to kill everyone, didn't you? We never should have woken you up when we went to that damn place in Nibleheim!!!" Her body shook with sobs as she yelled at him. After all the battles she had been through, she had never felt so angry before...Yuffie wanted to kill Vincent now...  
  
"And worst of all!" Yuffie went on, "You made me fall in love with you! If I had known you were such a horrible man, I'd have killed you a long time ago!"  
  
Those words seemed to echo in Vincent's mind...Yuffie was in love with him? But why?   
  
If only she would believe him; then they could sort things out. Vincent dared not look at her; he could practically feel her rage in his bones. He hated Chaos, but now he hated himself even more. Suddenly, he decided that if Yuffie did not kill him, he would. "Yuffie...Please, you have to believe me..." he whispered, almost inaudible.   
  
Yuffie scoffed. "Oh yeah?! Says who? You?!" she screamed, "I don't think so! I think I'll just kill you now and get it over with!!" She brought up her Conformer slowly, her hand shaking horribly.   
  
Vincent stood silent; he was ready for death to take him. 


	9. Kimeru

Muchitsujo Zairyo Chapter 8  
  
(Aggh! Gomen!!! I know it's been forever since I last posted. I've been going through a lot of crap and I haven't been able to get to a computer. So...Anyway...here it is! It might be kind of short...but the next chapter will be longer. I have no idea when I'm going to end this thing!)   
  
Yuffie's hands shook uncontrollably as she raised the Conformer up. Tears clouded her vision and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. But then, she dropped her weapon and fell to her knees.  
  
Vincent opened his eyes and knelt down in front of her. "Yuffie..." he said softly, "Why did you stop?" He wished that she had not given in. After all, he could not forgive himself for hurting those innocent people. The worst part about it was that he had lost Yuffie's trust and her love. He hated both Chaos, and himself. Chaos because he was taking control of him and forcing him to do horrible things. Himself because he always gave into it so easily.   
  
"Because..." Yuffie whispered, "I know it wasn't really you who killed my Dad." She sighed and squeezed her hands into fists. Yuffie knew that it was Chaos; she just had not realized it until then. It still upset her, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
This startled Vincent; he could not believe that Yuffie was trusting him again. He knew that at any moment, he could kill her, and he guessed that Yuffie knew that as well. If that was the case, then why did she hesitate to kill him? "I...I am sorry, Yuffie." Vincent said, staring at the ground, "I am losing control over the demons inside of me...I wish that this did not have to happen, but it does." He took her hand in his right hand and kept it from shaking too badly.  
  
Yuffie looked at him, her eyes wide. "What will you do?" she asked. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her there. However, no one in Wutai trusted Vincent anymore. Yuffie knew that because of all the looks that people gave him, even before the murders had begun.  
  
Vincent sighed. "I will return to Nibelheim." he replied grimly. It was not what he wanted to do, but he knew that he had to do it. He did not want to hurt anyone else, so that was the best thing that he could do.  
  
The ninja grabbed Vincent's shoulders, the look on her face desperate. "No!" she cried, "You can't leave me..." She stared at him, very upset. It was unfair. Nothing good was happening. She was beginning to wish that Vincent had never come to visit in the first place. Then, maybe none of this would have happened.   
  
"I have no choice..." Vincent said, "Yuffie...I don't know how to apologize to you." He stood up and turned away from her, he could hear her soft sobs.   
  
But he could not stay there any longer...Chaos was coming.  
  
(gah! End!!!! @_@ I'll have the next chapter up some time this week I swear...And if I don't, sick rabid moogles on me!!!) 


	10. Owari

Muchitsujyo Zairyo Chapter 9  
  
(@_@ Blah. Those moogles have finally got me writtin' again! Sheesh it's been a while...I've got so many other fics to update but I decided to do this one first cuz you all seem so eager to see what happens! ^__^ Well uh...Here it is!  
  
note: For people reading my CidxVin fic, I seem to have lost the notebook I was writing it in! @_@; I'll find it later...I know I had another chappie for it finished...)  
  
After a few moments of silence, Yuffie looked up and saw that Vincent was retreating deeper into the forest. She sprang up, left her Conformer there, and began to follow him. Nothing was going to make her just let him leave. Vincent was too important to her. "Vincent!" she called out to him, "Please wait for me!" With that, she began to run toward him, hoping that he would do as she asked.  
  
However, Vincent did not slow down. At that moment, he was trying to keep Chaos under control so that he did not wind up killing Yuffie. He knew that if he did that, he would never be able to atone for anything he had done...But it was not only because of that, that he did not want to hurt her...It was also because of love.   
  
As they exited the forest, Vincent found himself standing at the edge of one of the many cliffs on the island. He really had no way to get down and if he did not want to use the cliff as an exit from Wutai, he would have to go back with Yuffie...And take a chance that he might regret. Yuffie's breath and heavy footsteps were getting louder, signalling that she was getting closer. Vincent knew that he would have to decide soon.   
  
To die?  
  
Or to take a chance with the one he loved?  
  
Either way, he knew that he would just wind up hurting Yuffie in the end.   
  
"Vincent, please...We can leave Wutai if you want..." Yuffie said as she came closer to him, "I just...want to stay with you forever...I know I was a brat to you and everybody else. But you guys were my family for such a long time...And you were always so aloof from the rest of us...I wanted to make you become part of what we had, I just could never approach you...Now I feel like it's time you became part of our family. Forget about those demons and all that...We'll help you find some way to get rid of them...Please?" She did not really care what she was saying...All she wanted to do was keep Vincent with her. They had already lost one member of Avalanche; she did not want to lose an other. Especially one so important to her.   
  
The gunman sighed. Yuffie's words were not making his decision easier. The icy blue water at the base of the cliff was starting to look like an easy escape. But a life with Yuffie that may be cut short at any moment seemed to be better. Why that was, he did not know. He knew that if he went back with her, he would have to become stronger and keep Chaos away all the time.   
  
But that was no longer important. Chaos no longer mattered to him. Slowly, Vincent turned to Yuffie, his ruby eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Yuffie...Let's go." he said softly.   
  
The look on Yuffie's face after he said that, was better than anything Vincent had ever seen before. As they walked back to Wutai, he knew that life, no matter what way it went, was going to get better. Then, he realized something that he had not thought about...  
  
Cid was going to want a full explanation in the morning...Vincent was never going to hear the end of how strange it was to see 'a freakin' vamp with a bratty ninja.'   
  
Owari~  
  
(Well! That's it! I think this would be a proper place to end it. Also, this ending was NOT a rushed one as some people may think. It took me a long time to think of this! @____@ Please look forward to more Vincent and Yuffie fics in the future! I do plan to write more! ^__^  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful readers! You guys are awesome!) 


	11. Message to the Readers! please read this...

Message to Readers of   
  
Muchitsujyo Zairyo! ^__^  
  
Haro minna! Tis Mun Pai here. Yes, I realize that I could write more to this...The only question is, does everyone want me to? I'd gladly write more to it since I loved writing the first part anyway.   
  
It would probably be written as a sequel since it would have the conclusion of what Vincent does about the demons and what happens with Avalanche's feelings about him. (since he killed Yuffie's father and all) Of course, it may, if I do write more, wind up with a sad ending!!! ^^;;; But hey, if the shoe fits, wear it!   
  
So...Who wants to see more? Lemme know!   
  
Ja!  
  
Mun Pai *who is still avoiding psycho moogles* 


End file.
